


Meeting of a Lifetime

by Corkyx3



Category: Hijack - Fandom, How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Hijack, Human Jack Frost, M/M, Marriage, Smut, Virgin Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-19 00:02:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8180824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corkyx3/pseuds/Corkyx3
Summary: A random encounter in a coffee shop puts Hiccup and Jack through a friendship, that otherwise, they may have never found.A/N: This story is mine, and is also on my fanfiction.net account, but I thought I could also add it on here. ^^





	1. 1.

It had been a rainy day and Hiccup had deemed it worthy of a study day for his upcoming English 101 final. He had been curled up wearing his khaki jeans and a green sweater covered with his black and gray argyle sweater, his hair straight and lying just above his black rimmed glasses. Hiccup had the book placed on his lap and he was jotting down notes on the story he was given to read with his cat, Toothless, curled up beside him. Toothless was lying on his back and Hiccup was gently rubbing the cats stomach as he took the notes. After a few minutes the brunette finished the remaining notes that he needed and shut the book gently so he wouldn't disturb his pet. Hiccup then trailed his emerald eyes to the window and watched the rain come down like a small waterfall on the glass. He let out a sigh and pulled his phone from his pocket and checked the time, 'Only 1:05..'. He slid the phone in his pocket and stood up. He went and grabbed his jacket and pulled it on and Hiccup then grabbed a basket and walked over to the couch and picked up Toothless. He opened one side of the basket up and slid the cat inside with a smile. "Let's go get coffee, bud."

Hiccup left the apartment and made sure his door was locked before pulling his hood up. He went to the elevator and pressed the button for the first floor and once it made it to the floor he stepped off of the elevator and made his way out of the complex. Hiccup began to walk and looked around for a coffee shop and let out an exasperated sigh as there weren't any near his apartment. He kept on until about, three blocks away, he stumbled upon one. He smiled as he hurried inside and went to a table and promptly sat himself down with the basket on his lap. He then opened the basket and Toothless popped his head out and began to sniff the air before looking at Hiccup with a tilted head.

"We're at a coffee shop, bud. Stay in there and I'll get you some milk." He told the feline with a wide smile and began to pet the cats head. Hiccup went off into a daze as he began to remember how he first acquired his pet. He recalled how it was about mid-August when he arrived in this city for college and it was a day pretty much like today. He had been walking home from his first day of classes when he heard a commotion in an alley and decided to investigate. Now, Hiccup normally wouldn't investigate something in a dark alley but it didn't sound like humans so he ventured down the alley. He had came upon a stray dog attacking a cat, Toothless, and his eyes widened. He couldn't just let this happen. Hiccup had frantically grabbed a trashcan lid and began to bang it against a wall. It successfully scared the dog away but not before the dog took a good bite out of Hiccup's ankle and the cat lied there rather hurt, with part of his tail injured. Hiccup cringed and ignored the pain. He fell to the ground and the cat backed away and Hiccup tilted his head down and held out his hand to the cat. The cat hesitated before placing his head into his saviors hand, which had formed their instant bond.

Hiccup smiled faintly at the memory as he pet his beloved cats head,but, while in his little daze a waiter approached his table, "Hi, I'm Jack and I'll be your waiter for today! How may I help you?"

That small sentence had practically given Hiccup a heart attack and he took a deep breath before turning his attention to the male. He quickly shut the lid to the basket and leaned on it before letting out an awkward laugh. The waiter was rather tall with hair as white as snow and eyes that were a bright blue and pale skin. Hiccup smiled at the waiter before looking at the table. "Uh, I just want a regular coffee with a side of milk...Because I drink the milk separately! I definitely don't have anything in here." 

Jack let out a laugh as when Hiccup said that Toothless had managed to work a paw through the top and was waving it around. Once Hiccup noticed, he grew a faint blush from pure embarrassment and nodded. "Don't worry, your secret is safe with me. One coffee with milk on the side coming right up." Jack said as he walked back to gather the order. Now, Hiccup had never been that good with social interaction, I mean, he has been in this city for ten months and his only friend is a cat. He was rather reserved due to the fact that where he came from, unless you were on a sport and were strong, then you meant nothing. Hiccup was the opposite, he liked school and was small and lanky and he didn't have an ounce of muscle on his body. So, as soon as he graduated high school he went as far away as he could. That's why he didn't bother making friends, he knew that people would just make fun of him so, what was the point.

While Jack was making the order he kept his eyes on the brunette every so often and thought the boy looked familiar. Turns out, they go to the same college. Jack was the opposite of Hiccup because, he liked to have fun, be social, and just wasn't that weak. Jack played on the soccer team in the fall and in the spring he did track, so he had a pretty fit body. He shook his head as he stared at the brunette and gathered the order, bringing it to the table and sat the food down. Hiccup quietly thanked the man and grabbed his wallet and was about to pay when Jack stopped him. "Hey, it's your first time here so it's on the house, okay? Just make sure you come back." Jack said with a warm smile.

Hiccup blinked and looked up at Jack and smiled and gave Jack a nod, "Thank you, and yeah I'll be sure to come back." Jack gave another smile, but this time it was with those pearly whites of his and Hiccup just stared before he gave his rather awkward smile and Jack waved before going back to the counter. Once Jack was gone, Hiccup opened the lid to the basket and grabbed the small cup of milk and sat it inside for Toothless, who instantly began to lap up the milk. Hiccup gave a warm smile as he watched his cat and he grasped his coffee and took a small sip after he blew on it to cool it off. He then trailed his gaze to look around the empty cafe and smiled at the style. It was a french-style cafe, which was rather cliche, but Hiccup thought it had a homey feel to it.

Jack was cleaning the counter and kept moving his gaze to Hiccup and each time, he grew a faint smile at how the boy could look so intrigued by the little shop. "Hey, I never got your name, by the way." Hiccup shook his head and looked back at the white-haired male, giving him a small smile. "My name is Hiccup...Oh, I know it's a weird name but it's kind of family tradition.. Aha..." Jack gave a smile and dropped the rag, moving to sit at the table across from Hiccup.

"I kinda like the name, it's really...unique. Better than Jack, it's really common but it's short for Jackson. My dad has a weird name though, his name is North."

"North, like the cardinal direction?" Well, that had sounded less dorky in his head but he smiled nonetheless..

"Yeah, exactly. It's weird right? My full name is Jackson Overland Frost. It's weird once said in full." He smiled and placed his elbow on the table and lied his chin on the palm on his hand. 

"Not as weird as mine... It's uh... Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third... And yeah, that is really my name." Hiccup grew a sheepish smile and moved a hand to rub his neck a he looked up at Jack through his lashes. 

"Wait, no joke right...? That's awesome! It makes you sound all fierce, like a viking or something!" Jack was hosting the widest smile by now and had leaned in closer to the brunette in immense interest.

"Really..? That's the first time anyone has said that. I guess it does sound kind of fierce. Your name makes me think of, winter. It's really calming, in a way." Hiccup had grown to smile more by this point and was just in utter bliss. For once he was making a friend... A friend!

"Thanks, glad you like it~. I'll be here all week, literally. I work here every single day. It's my dads side business whenever he isn't at the store watching over the toy production, so... It's pretty much mine." Jack let out a small laugh as he watched Hiccup.

"This is yours? That's amazing... I wish I had a job like this but... I can't make coffee and..." Hiccup was cut short by the ringing of his cellphone and he jumped slightly and pulled it out of his pocket and read the name, 'Dad...ugh.' "I'm sorry! I have to take this, I think I should just go.." Hiccup nodded and took the tiny cup out of the basket and sat it on the table before he stood up and went to the door, carrying the basket and phon to one ear.

"Hey! Come back tomorrow and I can see if dad will give you a job here, he'll be here!" Jack picked up both cups and looked at Hiccup.

Hiccup gave a nod and a smile before he exited the shop and answered the call and stood outside the cafe to pull up his hood before walking off in a conversation with his dad. Once Hiccup left, Jack had went back to cleaning and began to wash the cups. 'I bet that was his girlfriend... Oh well, maybe he'll come back tomorrow and we can work together and become better friends... It'd be a change from Tiana, Sandy, and Mundy.' He just shook his head and continued on his work.


	2. 2

Hiccup had made it to his home after leaving the coffee shop and was still on the phone with his father. You see, his father Stoick disapproved of Hiccup's goals because it wasn't what he wanted Hiccup wanted to do with his life. Hiccup was on the path to become a doctor because, he just loved to protect and help others. His father on the other hand, wanted him to take over as Mayor to their town of Berk. Hiccup wanted nothing more than to become something his father was proud of but no matter what he did his father was disappointed. 'I could become president and he'd be disappointed.' Hiccup thought as he plopped himself down onto the couch and released Toothless from the basket.

"Hic, when are ya going to give up this dream of being a doctor and come home? Ya know you can take over my job." Stoick stated through the other end of the phone.

Hiccup let out an exasperated sigh as he covered his face with one hand, shaking his head. "Dad, I've told you so many times... I don't want to take over the city. I want to help people, I want to make something of myself that I and... You can be proud of. That obviously won't happen. Dad, I...I just want to be happy and make you happy! Everything I do though, is wrong in your eyes. I'm done trying though... I give up on trying to do things for you... I love you dad, but I can't live to please you anymore, I just can't!" Hiccup had never rose his voice to his father before, but by this point he was just done.

Stoick sat on the other end and was rather dumbfounded once Hiccup had blurted out the entirety of his feelings, which, he had never heard Hiccup become so... Passionate? If that was even the right words. The bury man then let out a sigh before responding, "Hic, son... I am proud of you and I always have been. I just think that the tradition of Haddock's running Berk shouldn't end with me. We've been the mayors of this town for generations."

Hiccup had gained some hope once he heard his father was proud of him, but that hope was crushed as his father had continued. He let his eyes falter shut as he began to shake his head repeatedly. "Goodbye, dad..." Hiccup ended the call and shut it off before he could attempt to call back. The brunette dropped the phone on the gray carpet beneath him and fell onto his side on the faux black leather couch underneath him. Hiccup then curled up and moved his arms to snake around his legs as he held them close to his chest. Once Toothless could sense how Hiccup was feeling, the small feline ran to the couch and jumped up to curl himself up against the brunette' mess of hair.

"I just want him to understand, bud.." Hiccup curled up tighter before he moved a hand up atop his head and began to gently pet the cats head which, was recognized with a resounding purr. That caused Hiccup to grow a faint smile, he just loved that cat dearly and could say it was his other half. Toothless then proceeded to just crawl his way onto his owner' head and claim it as his new pillow and Hiccup couldn't help but to let out minuscule laughs as his pet moved around.

After awhile of lying there, Hiccup had finally gained his motivation to get up and he rolled off of the couch and made his way towards the bedroom where he gathered up his night-clothes. Clothes in hand, he went to his bathroom and stripped down before stepping into the shower. Once he had made it under the hot water, he began to recall the days events. He reached for his shampoo and squirted some into his hand before lathering up his hair and while he did this, he began to think of the coffee shop. 'I made a friend... Sort of' He thought as he rinsed the soapy substance from his hair. Hiccup reached a hand out for his soap but, while he did that, the bottom of the shower became slippery and it sent Hiccup falling into the wall. The brunette had hit the wall and just groaned and slid down the wall. This isn't the first time it has happened because, well... Hiccup was a renowned klutz. He just lied against the wall for a moment before pushing himself off the wall and very carefully, stood up. He let out a sigh and went back to his prior business and cleansed his body. Once done with that, he got out of the shower and dried of before slipping on clean boxers, a pair of red and black plaid pajama pants, and red shirt with a large black dragon on the front. Hiccup brushed his hair out and then went to his bedroom and proceeded to plop right down and curl up in his blankets and soon,he had fallen asleep.

Next Day

It was just after 10am when Hiccup woke up from his much-needed slumber and he had no classes today so, he could just relax for once. He groggily sat up in his bed and stretched his arms above his head and let out a rather large yawn. He then begrudgingly rolled out of bed and grabbed his glasses from the nightstand and pulled them on before making his way to the kitchen. He reached into his fridge and pulled out milk and he then went to his cupboard and grabbed a box of Cheerios. Hiccup yawned again as he moved and pulled out a bowl from another cabinet and got a spoon; once done with that, he poured cheerios into the bowl and then milk to the point it might spill over. He then put the milk and cereal away and grabbed his bowl and spoon and moved to the kitchen table where he began to eat.

After a little bit, he had finished eating and placed his dirtied bowl and spoon in the kitchen sink and filled up Toothless' cat bowl before heading back to his bedroom. The brunette began to rummage around his dressers and pulled out a pair a black skinny jeans along with an over-sized red sweater to go with it. He grew a smile as he stripped and pulled on the jeans and sweater and the brunette fixed his hair once dressed. Hiccup plopped down on the bed and pulled on a pair of white socks and then grabbed his red converses and slipped them on. He was ready for the day.

Once he was dressed, Hiccup walked from his room and picked up his cellphone, wallet and keys before making his way to the front door. "I'm going out, bud." He said as he opened the front door and left, making sure to lock it, Strolling down the hall, he began to hum as he went to the elevator and went down to the first floor. The brunette left the complex and went down the same sidewalk that had led him to the coffee shop yesterday. He continued on and after those same three-blocks he finally came upon the shop, except today it was sunny and cool. A perfect spring day. Taking a quick peek inside, he was elated to see Jack at the counter, along with another man whom he assumed was Jack's father.

He walked into the shop and as soon as he did, Jack had looked up and grew a wide toothy smile. 'Yes! He came!' ran through the white-haired males head. He quickly shook that thought and waved to the timid brunette.

"Hiccup, hey! I'm glad you came back!" He kept the bright smile as he walked out from behind the counter and approached the other male and gave him a gentle pat on the shoulder.

"Of course I did.. You said to because of, uh...the job." Hiccup smiled but went quieter towards the end of the sentence, since he really didn't know if that had been discussed with Jack's father.

"Oh, yeah! Hey, dad! Come here, this is the boy I told you about who wants to work here!" Jack had turned as he spoke and the man who he was addressing turned around. He was well over six foot tall and was rather big but not to the point of being obese. He had a long white beard, and a white head of hair. His face was rather, old... Maybe that of a fifty year old an the same piercing blue eyes that Jack had. The man slowly came up and proceeded to look Hiccup over with a rather hard stare.

"Da? This is the boy... He seems... Perfect! I can tell he is a good boy, and would be a good worker in this shop. Da,you are hired!" His hard stare had turned rather, jolly as he spoke with a thick Russian accent. North then proceeded to reach a hand down and ruffled Hiccup's hair.

Hiccup closed his eyes as his hair was ruffled and quite frankly, he was surprised he had given him a job based solely on looks. He didn't care though and grew big, goofy grin. "Th-Thank you very much! I'll try to not mess up.."

"Hah, awesome. I told you he was a good kid dad." Jack had his own wide smile himself and was looking between his father and Hiccup.

"Da... I shall leave you to train him. I need to go look over the new toys and see if they fit my code." North let out a hearty laugh before he left the shop and hopped into his car and went to his other store.

"Alright, c'mon!" Jack stated before grabbing Hiccup's arm and drug him behind the counter. Jack began to show Hiccup all the equipment used to make coffee and then went into detail on how they worked. He then showed Hiccup how to make lattes, frappes, and whatever else they could make. "Okay... You try."

"Alright.." Hiccup gave a slight nod before pouring in the ingredients to make a strawberry and creme frappe into a mixer. Once done, he had forgotten the lid and started the blender which... Soaked both of them in the pink substance. His eyes widened as he looked to Jack and he started to flail about before grabbing a towel. He kept muttering 'I'm sorry.' under his breath and began to wipe off Jack. By now, Jack was blinking and then just burst out laughing and had to move a hand to his mouth to try and muffle it.

"Oh, gods! That was funny... Jeez, Hiccup. Don't worry, we all make mistakes." He gave Hiccup a reassuring smile and patted his head, since the brunette was shorter. Jack then just reached a finger out and wiped some of the substance off of Hiccup's nose and licked it off his finger. "Hm... At least it tastes good." Jack grew a cheeky grin after he did that, knowing it'd either make the boy blush or pissed off.

Well, that made Hiccup grow a deep blush from embarrassment and he nodded before wiping what he could off of himself. "O-Okay.." He had managed to spit out and looked up at Jack but quickly averted his gaze because he was completely embarrassed.

"Okay, let's try again, and this time.. Don't forget the lid." Jack couldn't help but grow a more pronounced smile as he saw Hiccup's flustered face. Aw, he thought the brunette was just unbearably cute.

Once Hiccup had cleaned up what he could, he began to practice making all the drink Jack told him about so that he wouldn't mess up like that again. So, he just continued on with his practice until there was pretty much a counter full of different drinks.


	3. 3

A counter full of drinks and many laughs later, Hiccup had finally perfected the drink that Jack had taught him. It was a simple frappe, but Hiccup was a perfectionist; A trait that he had gained whilst trying to impress his father. So, Jack picked up the icy beverage and took a tiny sip before a smile began to show itself on the white-haired male' lips. The drink was delicious, sure it was the same thing he made day after day but being made by Hiccup made it taste that much sweeter. Jack couldn't help but to take another drink and another until he gulped down the entire cup. He then shook his head before turning his gaze to the eager brunette. 

　　

　　"Hiccup this is..." Jack trailed off, knowing this would throw the other into a state of suspense. We all know how Jack just loves to play around and sure enough, the brunette had leaned his body closer to the other male in anticipation. Hiccup was the type of person whose heart stayed on his sleeve and his emotion was highly easy to decipher. At this moment, Hiccup had gripped onto the apron he had been asked to put on and was squeezing it with both hands. His gaze stayed on the white-haired male and his face had twisted into an expression of eagerness. He almost resembled a puppy looking up at it's master. 

　　

　　"This is.... Amazing!" Jack finally exclaimed and Hiccup let out the breath that he didn't know he was holding in. That in itself caused Jack to just start laughing. He didn't know Hiccup could be that... Cute. 

　　

　　"Really...? It isn't bad?" Hiccup retorted but he noted Jack' laughter which sent the boy into a fit of embarrassment, turning the boys cheeks a rosy pink.

　　

　　"Of course." Jack stated as he moved a hand to not so gently pinch Hiccup's bright pink cheek, causing the brunette to flail about.

　　

　　Jack kept his usual smile as he retracted his hand from Hiccup's cheek and motioned him over so that he could learn the remainder of the drinks. The brunette studied the ingredients and proceeded to make the different coffees until he had perfected each and every one of them. Sooner rather than later, though, it was time to leave. Well, Jack wasn't having any of this. He didn't really like the idea of leaving the brunette so... Early, even though they had been together for hours. 

　　

　　"Hey, Hiccup." Jack spoke to the other as he placed the apron onto the rack behind him. He then made sure to turn his body fully to look at the shorter male. His eyes wandered over the smaller boys frame but it always returned to his face. Jack loved the way the light made Hiccup's emerald green eyes sparkle and how it made every one of his freckles more pronounced; He even spotted the scar that had made itself known on the others chin. Everything about Hiccup was cute, even the dorky way he dressed. Oh, Jack knew he was smitten with the brunette and he was okay with that.

"How about we get something to eat together? I'll pay."

The brunette was in the process of hanging up his own apron as the question rang throughout his ears. Jack wanted to go out to eat with him...in public? Hiccup wasn't sure he was being serious. After all, Hiccup was rather nerdy and he knew Jack had to be popular,so why him? He quickly shoved those thoughts from his mind and turned to meet the other' gaze. At this moment, Hiccup couldn't help to notice how Jack's eyes resembled the sky, or perhaps an ocean. They were so magnificently blue that they just held his gaze. But, he couldn't daze for too long as he had to respond to the other.

"Really...? You want to hang out with me?" The brunette finally managed to say as he kept his eyes on Jack'.

"Yes? Who else would I have been talking to? So, come on Hiccup. I know a really nice restaurant just down the street." Jack didn't plan on waiting for the response as he was already making his way to the door.

"I... Okay." Hiccup nodded and gathered up all his belongings before he scurried after the taller male.

So, Jack exited the shop and held the door for Hiccup and once the brunette exited the shop he locked the door and made an about-face to the right and began to walk with Hiccup trailing behind. The designated restaurant wasn't too far at all. Within a matter of minutes the two boys arrived and Jack approached the hostess. He asked nonchalantly to be seated at one of the finer tables near the window which, after a little compensation the woman agreed and took the two boys to the table. Jack didn't hesitate to pull out the chair for Hiccup and once the brunette sat down, he did as well. Now, Hiccup had immediately taken notice of the aesthetics of the restaurant.Everything was ostentatious and very beautiful. The ceilings had an almost Italian architecture along with the rest of the restaurant. Not to mention, everything was a creamy white and around the room there were replicas of famous statues. In the lobby, there was even a fountain, which was a small replica of the fountain in Rome. It was all exquisite. Soon though, Hiccup was brought back to reality as the waitress came to take their drink orders. My was she gorgeous. She had long blonde hair that had to be pulled back into a pony tail and her eyes resembled Jack's but she had long, black eyelashes and when she blinked they had perfectly rested upon the apple of her cheeks. Hiccup quietly mentioned what he wanted and she took it down before she had started to immediately flirt with Jack.

The woman was batting her eyelashes and offered him her breath-taking smile, though Jack responded with his own he wasn't flirting in the least. He quickly told her his drink order and she sashayed away., swaying her hips in hopes the male would watch. Now, for some reason that little scene had made Hiccup feel... Weird. His stomach felt as if there were butterflies in there and it made him feel sick. Only one emotion fit these symptoms that he could calculate and that was, jealousy. He was jealous? No way... Over Jack? Hiccup bit the inside of his cheek as he turned his gaze to the table. His mind was racing, sure he knew why he'd be jealous but it wasn't like this was a date. It wasn't too long that Jack noticed this and he cocked his head to the side and decided to start a conversation to break the tension. 

"So, Hiccup.. What are you going to school for?" He knew that was a really lame thing to ask, but what else was he supposed to say?

Hiccup blinked and looked up at the other male, giving him a soft smile. "Well, I want to become a doctor. I've always wanted to, I guess. I love helping others. What about you?"

Jack was elated that the other was smiling, even if it was forced. "Well, I'm going to become an elementary school teacher. I love having fun, and I am really good with young kids, so... It'd be the perfect job for me. Ya know?"

Hiccup had grown a more pronounced smile as he listened with increasing interest and nodded. Just then, the girl came back and sat down their drinks and was very obviously trying to get Jack's attention but it stayed on Hiccup. Upon realizing this, the girl huffed and told them she'd be back for their orders shortly. 

"Really? I think you'd be an amazing teacher.." Hiccup couldn't deny that it made him happy that the girl was ignored for him and his feeling of sickness faded. 

"Thanks, I think you'd be a perfect doctor... I can tell. I belive in you~." 

The two kept the idle chit-chat until the waitress returned for their orders and Hiccup decided to go with a medium-rare steak along with a baked potato and such and Jack ordered himself a plate of spaghetti with a salad. Again, the girl tried to gather his attention but gave up quicker and left them alone until she had to bring their food. Although, she sat it down quickly and left. The two each took a bite of their dish and a resounding 'mm' could be heard. That caused them both to laugh.

"This is so good!" Hiccup nodded as he cut up a piece of his steak and held it out to Jack, "Say 'ah'." 

Jack blinked but grew a wide smile as he opened his mouth "ahh~".

Hiccup gently placed the food into the white-haired male' mouth and Jack took and bite and chewed the steak thoroughly, "Wow.. That is delicious!" He kept the smile as he used his fork to twirl up some spaghetti and held it to Hiccup. "Ah?"

Hiccup gladly opened his mouth and Jack placed the spaghetti into his mouth before pulling the fork away. Hiccup took in the flavor and swallowed before his dorky smile made itself present on his lips. "Yummy~."

The two boys laughed and continued to eat and talk until they were completely finished and Jack paid the bill. He didn't even bat an eye at the price because to him, Hiccup was worth it. After they left the building, Jack had offered to walk the timid brunette home. Which, was kind of just an excuse to see where he lived but either way. So, a short while later they had arrived at the apartment complex and the two stood out in the front of the building.

Jack turned to Hiccup with a toothy grin, and oh how his teeth were perfect. They were pearly white and and paired up with that smile was just... Beautiful. "I had fun, tonight Hiccup. I really appreciate you agreeing to go out to eat with me. We should do it again." He had hesitated before he stepped close to the brunette and embraced him for a moment before letting go.

Hiccup was a confused little brunette but had hugged the taller male back before looking up at him with a smile. "No, thank you... It was very fun. I'll gladly do it again. But, goodnight Jack." That was the last thing said as he offered Jack a small wave before he hurried into the complex. Jack stood there a moment before turning to make his own way home. In the end, the both of them were like happy little cherubs falling into the trap called love.


	4. 4

A few weeks had passed after Hiccup and Jack had went out to eat together and as time progressed the two of them began to grow closer and closer. Before they knew it though, it was Summer vacation and saying Jack planned out things for them to do was an understatement. He planned small trips to the beach, a week-long camping trip, a trip to the closest amusement park and so much more. Though, he'd have to scale those trips down because Hiccup had some news for Jack.

　　

　　"Jack, I need to take off work for the two weeks of May." The auburn-haired male stated with a rather serious expression. In fact, he may have even looked upset. 

　　

　　"Oh, uhm. Okay, Hiccup. That'll be fine. But... May I ask why?" He was unaware that he had grown a frown as his blue hues looked down at the shorter male. He had wanted to spend all Summer with his crush, but now that'll be shortened. 

　　

　　"Well, you see... I go home every Summer to Berk, my hometown, and if I don't go then my dad will just flip out. I'm sorry Jack... It won't be too long? When I return we'll hang out!" Hiccup had allowed a reassuring smile to grace his lips as if to comfort the other male. Oh, if only he had known what the other had planned.

　　

　　"Oh.. Okay! Yeah, no it's okay! Family comes first!" He forced a smile on his face as he moved a hand to gently ruffle the auburn locks. He'd be happy as long as Hiccup was because he had placed the other male on a pedestal and his happiness came first.

　　

　　"Thank you! I'll see you soon Jack!" Hiccup had quickly hugged around the white-haired male before he ran out of the shop to get packed and head out. Of course, his father had sent a chauffeur to obtain his only child and once Hiccup made it to his apartment, the car was already waiting out front.

　　

　　So, Hiccup packed up enough supplies for the two-week stay along with his precious feline and he was off for Berk.

　　

　　The next two weeks were dreadful for Jack. He had barely wanted to get out of bed, but he did for work at least. As soon as Hiccup left, it was as if Jack just had all of his motivation taken from him. On his days off he'd lounge about in his room in odd positions. At one point, North walked in and Jack was lying halfway off the bed with his white locks gently grazing the blue carpet. The most the boy would do is get dressed and go for a walk throughout the quiet city. Very rarely, he'd spend time with Aster, Tiana, and Sandy. Which, that did manage to make Jack feel slightly better that is, until he got home where he'd revert to his usual reclusive self. Sure enough though, the end of the two weeks came and Jack made sure he looked as attractive as he possibly could for work that day because he knew Hiccup would come see him and that thought kept a smile plastered on his lips. The day drug on and Jack was still peppy as can be. Then, he heard the bell signal that a customer entered the store. He didn't want to seem too eager, so he turned slowly with a smile and spouted out, "Welcome to the North Pole coffee shop, with a cold name like that, our coffee is guaranteed to be hot and delicious~!" Right now, he wished his father would have changed that slogan. 

　　 "Miss me?" Was all that fell from Hiccup's lips. Over the break, Hiccup had grown slightly taller and his already sun-kissed skin had gained a nice tan, which accentuated the already present freckles that plagued the boys body. Hell, his hair had even gotten a bit longer. At this sight, Jack's mouth dropped open and he couldn't believe that this was Hiccup. The other male had gotten so much more attractive over two-weeks and it was absolutely breathtaking. Granted, he was still taller than Hiccup but damn had he grown. Jack shook those thoughts before he promptly went over and pulled Hiccup into a tight hug.

　　

"Of course I missed you, Hiccup." Jack spoke as he moved his face to bury into Hiccups's auburn hair and his eyes slowly shut. He didn't think it to be possible that he had missed the other so much. He missed everything about Hiccup, even the dorky way he dressed. All the while, Hiccup had wrapped his arms around Jack into a hug and nuzzled a cheek against Jack's broad chest. He'd be lying if he said he didn't miss the white-haired male. That was all Hiccup thought about while at Berk and he was counting the days till he could see the other again. 

"Hiccup, we're going to the beach." Jack blurted out as he nuzzled into the other and took in the scent of the person he'd grown to love so dearly. Yes, while Hiccup was gone he even booked a very nice condo for the two of them and prepared pretty much everything. At that moment, Hiccup's eyes had grown wide and he turned his green hues to lock with opposite blue ones. He was very confused at this moment because, well he had just got home and he'd be leaving again?

"What...? Ah, but I haven't paid for anything or packed!" He spoke frantically as he kept his eyes on Jack's. The way Hiccup acted just caused Jack to let out a soft chuckle before he pulled away from the other male.

"Yeah, I know. I paid for everything, and you can go get packed? We aren't leaving till tomorrow. I know you just got back, but... I just really wanted a vacation with you because you're my best friend." Of course, it was that and that Jack had deep feelings for Hiccup. He just loved everything about him, even when they'd argue he still always loved him even more. 

Hiccup nodded before he was off again to go and wash what he might need to pack. He couldn't say he wasn't happy about the sudden trip as a smile grew on his chapped lips. Hiccup loved to be with Jack, because he was always so much fun and the way he acted was just, cool. He knew how he felt towards Jack, and he knew Jack would never feel the same, in his mind. It was just a crush, is what he'd tell himself, but it was so much more than that. A quick shake of his head and the auburn-haired male was bustling around his apartment in a frenzy to pack everything as his cat watched with confusion. It wasn't soon after that, that Jack closed up the store and went home to finish his own preparations for the trip. He had made sure to pack the day before and everything else was in order. Nodding, he went and took a quick shower and change into his night clothes for much needed sleep to prepare for the long car-ride ahead of them. He had planned a nice trip to Miami, Florida which was quite far from Virginia. To Jack though, it was worth it to see Hiccup's smiling face as he ran through the crystal clear ocean.

 

The next morning at about six, Jack had loaded his luggage into his car before he drove to Hiccup's apartment where the auburn-haired male stood on the side-walk with his luggage in hand, along with his cat in the other. So, Jack hopped from his car and walked over to the other male before taking all of his luggage and piling it into his car as well. Once that was done, Hiccup hopped into the passenger side of the vehicle and made sure he was buckled before he pulled the cat close to his chest. As he was doing that, Jack was doing the same before he started up his car and began to drive off.

~~~~~~~~~

After a dreadful thirteen hour drive, the two boys arrived at the condo and couldn't be happier since, by then it as seven in the evening and they were both exhausted, even Toothless. It was worse because they had to stop frequently to allow the feline to do its business and give him some water, not to mention to get gas. So, as the boys stepped from the car and their gazes ran over the condo they couldn't help but to grow the most excited smiles. The condo was gorgeous, and it was right on the beach. It was pretty expensive to rent it for a week and a half but that's why it was a plus that Jack had saved up so much money from working at the shop. Broken from their trance, the boys both went and grabbed as much luggage as possible and drug it to the front door where Jack pulled a key out and unlocked it. The door opened up to the usual beach/ocean themed decor and Hiccup and Jack pulled their belongings inside and wheeled them to whichever room they desired After about thirty minutes, everything was settled and Toothless roamed around to explore the new place while his owner and Jack had plopped down onto the couches. 

~~~~~~~~~

The next day was absolutely gorgeous. The bright sun caused the ocean to sparkle and the sounds of waves crashing over the white sand resonated throughout the landscape. The atmosphere itself was calm as Jack stood over the stove and was working on making them both breakfast. Since it was a condo he had made sure to pack enough food for the first few days, because he could always go and buy more. As of now though, he focused on making french toast and bacon and the smell filled the entire condo which caused Hiccup to stir. Jack was an excellent cook, and he let a smile trace his features as he placed two pieces of french toast onto two plates along with some bacon. He gave a nod of approval as he sat the table and then poured them both a nice cup of orange juice and sat those down as well. A yawn and a quick rub of his eyes and Hiccup was awake as he made himself downstairs where he saw the display of food and he broke out with a very adorable smile. 

"Thank you, Jack" He stated as he sat down at the table and looked to the other male whom was gathering utensils.

"No need. I'd do anything for you, Hiccup." Jack spoke calmly as he sat down and placed utensils in front of himself and Hiccup. Neither hesitated before they began to eat and all you could hear was Hiccup saying 'mmmm' every so often.

 

Apparently, the breakfast was a success and it looked to be great start to their day. As they both finished, their dirtied dishes were placed into the sink for later and the two ran to their rooms to change into their swim trunks. Hiccup had pulled on a pair of trunks that rest just above his knees and was the color of pine trees where Jack's looked like blue opal. They grabbed their beach towels and a beach chair and were already making their way down to the beach in order to find a good spot. After a few minutes they place their chairs into a secluded area, for now, and draped their towels over the bright colored chairs.

"Jack." Hiccup crossed his arms with a bottle of sun tan lotion in one hand as he stared at his pale companion. He knew Jack wouldn't put any on without being forced, and this was that moment. Jack turned around and as soon as his gaze fell upon the lotion, he grew an expression the resembled that of a scolded puppy as he sulked over to Hiccup and took the lotion. With pursed lips he was able to get the lotion all over, except for his back.

"Hiccup! Can you put some on my back?" Jack spoke with a smile as he held the bottle towards the other and turned his back to him. Hiccup sighed as he squirted the cool lotion into his hand and began to rub the substance onto his companion's back which resulted in a shiver. That was done, and Jack happily did the same for Hiccup because he didn't want that gorgeous skin to get burnt. So his hands coated the others back with lotion and once that was done, Jack did't hesitate to grasp Hiccup's hand within his own and pull the auburn-haired boy to the ocean. 

All the while, passing girls couldn't help but to check out both the boys. As Jack noticed this little fact, he suddenly felt a surge of jealousy course through his body. No one had ever looked at Hiccup in such a manner before and it was odd. He shook his head and retracted his hand from holding Hiccup's. A grin then found itself on the white-haired males lips as he used a hand to splash Hiccup. 

"Hey!" Hiccup scowled at his friend before he started to laugh and he splashed Jack back and this continued for a short while before Jack pounced onto the brunette and pulled him down into the water, just enough to get his entire body wet. This of course made Hiccup emit an unmanly squeal as his head went under the water and bobbed back up. His auburn locks fell to cover Hiccup's eyes as Jack pulled the other to his feet with a smile as his own hair had gotten wet enough to cover his eyes. The sight of the other made both of them laugh and Hiccup reached hands up to push Jack's white locks off of his gorgeous blue eyes. It wasn't a minute after that Jack did the same for Hiccup before his blue hues locked with emerald green ones. There was a small silence between the two before Jack moved both of his pale hands to cup Hiccup's cheeks. He the shut his eyes till his long lashes were resting upon his cheeks and he leaned in towards Hiccup and pressed their lips together in a loving kiss. A moment is what it took for Hiccup to comprehend what was happening and as soon as he realized that Jack had kissed him, his cheeks began to gain a red tint. That didn't stop the auburn-haired male from moving his arms up to slink around his friends neck an lean in to kiss the other male back. It was like sparks flew as the two shared a deep, loving kiss that neither one wanted to pull away from, but sadly the need for air became too much for them and they pulled away. Their lips were swollen from the deep kiss and both sets of eyes fluttered open to stare at the other before small smiles traced both their features. Jack leaned down again and pressed both of their foreheads together as his hands had made their way up to entangle throughout Hiccup's hair. Fingers twirled throughout wet strands as a comfortable silence fell between them. Other than the waves tumbling over their legs, to them they were the only two people on the beach. The silence continued until Jack decided to break it.

"Hiccup, I just want to say... That I love you. I know we've only known one another for about a month to a month and a half but I can't deny it any longer. I just, everything about you is perfect to me... The way you smile, laugh, walk, talk, sing, breathe, just everything. Hell, I think I've loved you since we first met and you started working with me and got the frozen coffee everywhere. I love how much you care about everything you do and pretty much will do anything you can to help people. While you were with you dad, I swear... I could have died. I was so incredibly bored that if I wasn't working I would just lie in bed and eat junk food. You are the summer to my winter, the coffee to my cream. Hah... That was lame, but it's true. You are my world.. I love you so much, Hiccup." Jack spoke without ever breaking his gaze from Hiccup, after all. He was serious and he had to make sure Hiccup understood that.

A moment passed and Hiccup was speechless but he pulled himself from that and nodded before he spoke but he couldn't help the small tears of joy that rolled down his cheeks. "Jack... I don't know what to say. I.. No, I do. I love you too. I'm just, I'm so happy right now.. No one has ever felt this way for me and finally, I have you... While I was at my fathers, you were always on my mind and no matter how hard I tried to push the thoughts away, you always returned. You've been the one to help me out of my shell and I'm not a complete dweeb anymore... Well, I am but you know what I mean. You gave me a reason to like that little town and the hope I needed to keep pursuing the career path I truly desire. I'm in love with you Jack."

Silence washed over them as Jack moved one hand to cup one of Hiccup's cheeks before murmuring, "Hiccup, will you go out with me?"

"Of course I will." Hiccup responded without hesitation as he happily leaned into his new boyfriend' hand. Right now, he was just enjoying being so close to a person he truly loved..


	5. 5

A day after the two had began to date, Jack planned a nice date. He knew Hiccup wouldn't much enjoy anything extravagant so, he had planned a picnic on the beach and then a stroll that would lead them to the pier. Once there, he planned to sit and watch the sunset. It was a simple date, but for the two of them it'd be perfect. The current time being 3 o'clock in the afternoon, so Jack had began to make the food they'd need for their picnic. With much carefulness he packed peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, fruit, chips, and a few different drinks ranging from soda to juice. He didn't know what Hiccup preferred so, that is why he packed variations. Bringing a hand up to slide through snow-white locks, the picnic basket was ready. Jack allowed a sigh of accomplishment escape his lips before he went into the room he was using and grabbed a rather nice blanket that would be perfect. Gentle hands sat the blanket on top of the basket and he decided to take a seat on the couch and wait for Hiccup.

　　

　　Jack was wearing a pair of khaki shorts and a nice black tank top with a blue and white shirt over it, of course the sleeves were rolled up to his elbow. Hiccup however, had been changing from outfit to outfit to find something that would be cute. Emerald eyes rolled as he heard Toothless let out an aggravated mewl and Hiccup finally found a decent outfit. He had opted to wear a pair of jeans, black converse and top it off with a plain black t-shirt which, overall it was a plain outfit but, he didn't really want to copy Jack. So, he quickly flattened out his auburn locks and walked to where Jack was. Upon hearing Hiccup, he grew a playful grin as he stood and strolled to grasp the basket and blanket within his hands.

　　

　　"You look cute, huh? I knew you would." Jack stated as he maneuvered the objects so he could hold out a single hand to Hiccup. 

　　

　　"Jeez...I look plain compared to you, I couldn't figure out what to wear." Hiccup spoke softly as he stepped forward an took Jack's hand within his own.

　　

　　No hesitation, Jack led Hiccup out of the condo and down the path to the beach. He was just really eager about the date, but he wanted it to be perfect. Sapphire eyes scanned the area till he found a mildly secluded area and he led his auburn haired boyfriend towards it. Hiccup, however, was just following along happily. Once he made it to the spot, Jack retracted his hand from Hiccup' and he sat the basket on the ground. After a moment. He had unfolded the blanket and in a few flicks of his wrists, he had the blanket flattened out onto the warm sand. With a nod of approval, Jack moved himself and sat the basket in the middle. Then, turning to Hiccup, he motioned for him to sit which he agreed and sat himself down and soon after, Jack did as well. 

　　

　　Then, Jack opened the basket with a smile, "Dig in! I didn't know what you'd want to drink, so I just put in variations."

　　

　　"Haha, okay. Thanks, Jack." Hiccup retorted with a warm smile gracing his features and his slender, sun-kissed hands dug in and pulled out a soda, sandwich, and some fruit with a smile. Of course, Jack did the same and pulled out his own food and the two began to eat.

　　After maybe, fifteen to twenty minutes the two had finished eating and Jack had packed everything back into the basket before he sprawled himself out happily on the blanket. His pale skin practically glowing form the suns rays. Soon, Hiccup lied down beside of Jack and rolled onto his side so he could peer at his boyfriends face. He just really loved being with Jack in this manner. The date was simple, but that's just what Hiccup preferred. He was never one to enjoy anything that was too ostentatious, occasionally yes, but not for romance. His emerald eyes gazed up at Jack' perfect features and he couldn't help but sigh. Hearing the sigh, Jack moved his gaze to meet with his lovers and that caused a perfect smile to form on his features. Then, he sat himself up and stood soon after.

　　

　　"C'mon Hic, let's go for a walk." Jack stated and looked up to the sky to make sure they'd arrive at the pier by sunset. 

　　

　　Hiccup agreed, and his slender frame moved to stand off to the side. Jack rolled up the blanket and sat it with the basket. Thinking for a moment, Jack gathered the objects and ran to the path leading to their condo. Setting the objects down, he hurried back and grabbed Hiccup' hand within his own and began to walk towards the pier that was probably about three to four miles away.

　　

　　"This makes it easier to walk without having to lug all that stuff around, besides...I want to focus on you, not those things." Jack smiled as his gaze turned and settled on Hiccup' whose cheeks had grown a soft pink hue.

　　

　　"Yeah, you're right. But... Even with all those things, I'd still just be happy to be with you." Saying that, his cheeks grew a more pronounced blush and his eyes darted to the ground before he brought them to meet Jack's.

　　

　　"You're so cute, Hiccup. God, I love you." Jack couldn't help himself but to lean over and peck that sun-kissed cheek of his boyfriends.

　　

　　"I love you, too." Hiccup stated with a shy smile before his gaze settled in front of him. 

　　

　　After a moment, a comfortable silence washed over them and the only sounds to be heard were gentle murmurs from others, and the sound of waves crashing over the white sand. It took them until about 5 o'clock to reach the pier since they both opted to walk at a rather slow pace and once there, the sun was almost to the horizon. Jack smiled and sped up until they made it to the end of the pier and once there, he found a bench aimed towards where the sun would set and he gladly sat himself down and pulled Hiccup beside him. Both boys settled into the bench as the sun slowly moved to nestle the horizon and its rays caused the ocean to glimmer and sparkle. It was truly breathtaking. Hiccup gasped as he saw the sight and he slowly scooted himself closer to Jack to rest his head onto the cool shoulder. Jack smiled and pressed his lips to Hiccup's head before he rested his own head on top of the others. 

　　

　　Sea gulls squawked every so often and the waves tumbled down creating a warm breeze to flow through both sets of hair and the sun slowly fell below the horizon and the orange and red light faded into darkness. It was truly serene, and the two couldn't ask for anything better. Once the sun set, Jack moved a hand to tilt Hiccup' head up and in an instant, he leaned down and pressed his lips to his lovers for a moment before he pulled himself away. Truly, this was a perfect date.

　　 The sudden kiss caused a rosy hue to form over Hiccup's features and his gaze met with his snow-white haired lover. The overall joy of finally dated the person he had fallen so hard for, was the greatest feeling he'd ever felt. With a sigh of content, the auburn-haired boy retracted himself from the others embrace and slowly stood. A smile gracing his pink, slightly chapped lips as he extended a hand out to Jack.

　　

　　 "C'mon, I want to go and sit on the beach... Maybe we could stargaze...?" He knew this was the epitome of cliché, but it'd be relaxing and it would allow them to spend some more time on their date.

　　

　　"Okay, Hic. Whatever you wanna do." Jack allowed his signature, perfectly straight smile to form before his own hand intertwined with Hiccup's. After a moment, he stood and began to walk towards the piers exit.

　　

　　Hiccup followed along with Jack and moved his body closer to the boy. Resting his head on Jack's shoulder, he allowed his eyes to falter shut, but not enough to where he couldn't see. So, the two walked until they made it to the area just in front of their condo and Jack plopped his rear down into the soft, now cooled sand. Hiccup followed suit and and sat himself close to his lover before he opted to lie down on the cool ground. As Jack saw that, he decided to lie with Hiccup but, not before he slid an arm under the auburn-haired boys waist and pulled their bodies together. Hiccup gladly moved his head enough to rest on the white-haired boys broad, toned chest and a single hand moved to rest. His hand could feel the outline of the muscles hidden beneath the clothing and that mere thought sent a shiver down his spine. Piercing blue eyes stared down at Hiccup and, oh how he just wanted to pull him up into a deep, passionate kiss but he knew he had really wanted to see the stars with Jack so he decided to wait, at least for a little bit.

　　

　　Sure enough, a sun-kissed hand reached towards the heavens as he began to trace the outlines of multiple constellations. Hiccup knew them all, at least the ones he could spot this time of year. It may have been a bit nerdy, but seeing Hiccup get so enthralled and excited over the galaxy above was adorable. So adorable, that Jack leaned himself down to place a loving kiss to the auburn-haired head of his lover. That simple action brought Hiccup back to earth and his head tilted itself enough to look up at Jack. Emerald eyes glimmered as the faint light of the moon began to show itself, and was rising in such a way that those eyes sparkled. It caused Jack to become breathless and he couldn't contain it much longer. With a swift motion, Jack moved he and Hiccup into a position so Jack was hovering over the auburn-locked male. Wide eyes stared up at Jack but slowly softened as a smile traced his lips. That was all it took for Jack to lean down to tangle his hands within the mess of hair and connect their lips.

　　

　　Both sets of eyes fluttered shut till their dark eyelashes were resting on plump, pink-tinted cheeks. Hiccup slowly moved his arms to wrap around Jack's neck and he pulled his lover closer. The worry of being watched faded from his body as he melted into the cool lips that were interlocked with his own. Keeping the kiss, Jack tilted his head enough to make the action more comfortable for both boys. Slowly, Jack decided to run his tongue over the chapped lips of his boyfriend and Hiccup reciprocated by opening it. A cool tongue sliding into the warmth of Hiccup's mouth was all it took for the smaller male to shudder and his hands to glide upward and grasp onto those white locks he loved so much. That action motivated the larger of the two to slide his tongue over Hiccup's to slowly rub around. Deepening the kiss, Jack pressed his body fully against the other male and begrudgingly pulled away from the kiss. Muffled pants emitted from Hiccup as his slender frame was resting against the cool sand, which was the opposite of the steamy action they both enacted. 

　　

　　His head casually worked its way down to begin attacking the supple, freckled skin of Hiccup's neck with soft kisses. Gradually, he began to nip and suck on the skin before he worked his way to the nape of it and Hiccup gladly shifted his head to the side in response. A soft moan was emitted from the smaller as his neck was smothered with kisses and he was sure to host a bright red hickey from the action at hand. To say Jack gained satisfaction from that response was an understatement and he would abide by roughening his sucking. But, after a short moment he pulled himself away to look at the bright red circle that was already forming on that smooth skin he loved. He wanted to touch Hiccup everywhere. Chilled hands worked their way from the hair they were tangled in and glided down enough to graze over the smaller male's stomach. For some reason, Jack was naturally cooler but on his warm flesh it felt like ecstasy as he back arched in order to press his slender frame up into his lovers hands. In a swift action, Jack had grazed his hands up just enough to be able to gently squeeze Hiccup's nipples which forced the male to emit a moan in approval. He'd never been touched there, or anywhere, so his body reacted instantaneously to the touch, which pleased Jack. 

　　

　　After he deemed Hiccup teased enough, slender fingers worked down to the rim of Hiccup's black shirt and casually began to slide it up and Hiccup didn't hesitate to lift his arms so the clothing could be removed. Throwing it off to the side, the male returned his hands to drift over his small lovers frame. Hiccup looked stunning. The moonlight shone in just the right way the accentuate every freckle that lined the boys body. Not to mention, he had grown slightly tanner from their prior day out in the sun and it was enough to take his breath away. Hiccup had opened his eyes enough to gaze up at Jack but soon, they drifted to the hands that were already making their way to his jeans. With a subtle movement, Hiccup stopped Jack. Jack moved to look at the other with a perplexed expression painting his features.

　　

　　"I-It's no fair I'm the only one half naked..." Hiccup uttered softly and dropped his hands by his own sides.

　　

　　With a soft chuckle, Jack nodded and gladly removed his own shirt. Then, a thought occurred, it'd be faster if he went ahead and removed his shorts, so Jack did just that. Now fully naked, except for the boxers he was sporting, his hands moved back to his lovers jeans and with careful movements, his hands gracefully undid the button then came the zipper. Once that was done, he removed the jeans from slender legs and his eyes eagerly scanned over the small frame. He loved every inch of Hiccup he saw and his hands began to slide up Hiccup's thighs which made the smaller boy croon in approval. It was already apparent that his small lover was excited and at that point, he decided he'd treat the auburn-haired male like a precious jewel. After a bit of hesitation, his cool hands slid to the rim of the boxers that were housing the hardened length of his lover and quickly slid them off. Hiccup sighed in relief once his length was released and his hands moved down to shyly cover the appendage. Jack smiled at the pure innocence and moved the freckled hands away to expose the length again. 

　　

　　Raising a hand, Jack slid three fingers into his own mouth to wet them well enough for the preparation. Removing them from his mouth, his hand dropped to Hiccup's entrance. A slender finger gently rubbed itself around the spot before he carefully slid the digit into his smaller lover. A quiet groan escaped from chapped lips as a finger entered him and after a quick moment, he relaxed and even pushed down on the finger which brought out a moan. Jack couldn't help but get turned on by watching Hiccup but, it encouraged him to slowly move the finger. The digit slipped in and out of the other with ease and then, he added the second. Hiccup grumbled in discontent at that because it pinched and caused discomfort, but it wasn't unbearable. He'd stick through it for Jack, but Jack had already stopped the finger once they were fully inside the other to allow him to relax. A minute passed and Hiccup motioned for Jack to move and his insides relaxed around the fingers. So, Jack began to thrust the fingers at a slow pace and then scissored them to stretch the smaller a bit more for the impending pain he'd feel from the next finger. Then, he inhaled sharply before he thrust the third finger in quickly to get the pain over with quickly. 

　　

　　Letting out a cry of pain, Hiccup clenched his fists as he took calming breaths to try and ease the pain that jolted through his spine. Jack hated seeing his boyfriend in pain, but in the end it'd be worth it. Subsiding, the pain washed away in the matter of a minute or two and he pushed down on Jack's fingers. The feeling of being so full was exciting, and his mouth fell open as a pleasured mewl left his lips. That really got Jack going as he began to thrust the fingers into the smaller which pulled moans out each time and it sent Jack over the edge. He couldn't hold back any longer and he removed his blasted boxers to expose his own hardened member. Removing fingers, he wiped them off before he pushed his lovers legs open. Then, Jack scooted forward after slicking up his member with the pre-cum that seeped out and positioned himself at the others entrance. With a sharp intake of breath, he thrust into Hiccup and the boy arched his back and a moan as emitted. The feeling of being full, and the feeling of becoming one with Jack was all he'd ever dreamed of. It was blissful and he eagerly moved himself against Jack. Not needing to be told twice, Jack moved hands to grasp on the small hips of Hiccup as he eagerly began to thrust. 

　　

　　Hiccup continued to have moans escape from his kiss swollen lips, and his body eagerly moved with the thrusts. The need to be filled and the pleasure he gained, was overwhelming and soon his body began to quake from the feeling. Jack's head dropped forward as quiet groans emanated from him. This felt too good to be true. Hiccup was so warm on the inside and with each thrust it sent a shiver up the white-haired males back. Slowly, he picked up his pace and shifted to try and find that special pleasure point of Hiccup's. And, his wish was granted as the auburn-haired man let out a rather boisterous moan. Those beautiful moans were music to his ears as it urged him to continue and that's just what he did. But, this was his, and Hiccup's first time so neither would last too long. Heat was already pooling in his abdomen as he continued to thrust, and Hiccup was way ahead of him. His freckled body shook with the pleasure and loud moans came forth from the other. It was all over though as soon as Hiccup released all over his stomach and chest. His body quaked against Jack's length and his entrance was tightening and relaxing around the member which pushed Jack to his own release. His seed spilling out into his lover and as he rode out the final highs of his orgasm, he pulled his limp length from his boyfriend. Soft pants filled the night air as he moved to sit on the cool sand and Hiccup lied himself down against the ground. 

　　

　　Strength returning, he sat up and moved slender hands to rub his already sore hips and his emerald eyes moved downward to look at the seed spilled over his chest. Then, his eyes scanned the area before he grasped his boxers and used them to wipe off his chest. Jack smiled as he watch Hiccup and he leaned himself in to his boyfriends ear where he murmured a soft, "I love you." which Hiccup reciprocated with a whisper and a loving kiss to the cheek. After the two had regained some of their vigor, they stood and clothed themselves before sharing one last kiss under the night sky. Pulling apart, their hands intertwined and made their way back to the condo, not before grabbing the basket and blanket though. Once inside the condo, the two cuddled up onto the bed they now planned to share together and Jack's strong arms wrapped around Hiccup who had taken the position of snuggling up to his lovers chest. The sound of the rhythmic heartbeat lulled the auburn-haired male to sleep and Jack followed suit. So, the two lovers shared their first intimate moment, and their lives couldn't be going better.


	6. 6

A week had passed since the boys had arrived at the beach, and their vacation was at an end. The vacation that their love blossomed, and the two became one. Back in their town, the two had discussed living together during the long trip home. Though it seemed soon, they've known one another for quite a few months at this point so neither one disagreed. So, once Hiccup was settled back into his apartment with his beloved cat, Toothless, he opted to call his father for once and tell him what he and Jack planned.

　　

　　After a few moments, his father picked up the phone and Hiccup hurriedly spoke before his father could start in on taking over his job. "Hey! Dad, can I tell you something kind of important?"

　　

With a hint of confusion in his voice, his father responded. "Yes, go ahead."

"Okay, well... You know Jack, right? The one I told you about when I was home? Well... Uh, he and I got into a relationship, and well... Since we've known each other for a few months now we decided to live together I just wanted t-"

　　　Hiccup was cut short by an aggravated huff on the other end of the line, "No. I forbid you to see that boy. You're going to take over my business and I need you to produce another Haddock to carry on after you're gone. What about Astrid? She'd suit you well."

　　　

　　　Those words stung through Hiccup, he knew his father wouldn't like it, but he never guessed that he'd flat out say no to both the relationship and the living arrangements. Needless to say, he was upset. "Dad! I... I don't care what you have to say. I really love him, and I'm going to do what I want whether you like it or not."

　　　

　　　A heavy sigh emanated through the other end of the phone and the silence was son broken by his fathers yelling, "ENOUGH! No son of mine is permitted to be in a relationship with another male. Now, I'm sending Gobber to get you at this instant! Goodbye." 

　　　

　　　An abrupt end to the phone call and Hiccup was in a mess of tears. Small droplets rolled down the freckled cheeks and landed on the floor below him, at this time the only thing he could think to do was to grasp Toothless in his arms and sob. The cat didn't like to get wet, but he knew Hiccup needed this, so after a disgruntled mewl of disapproval, the cat just nuzzled into his owners neck. Hiccup was at a loss for any logical thought process so he just sobbed and held onto his best friend for dear life. 

　　　

　　　After a short forty-five minute wait, there was a banging at his door and Hiccup knew. He knew it was his uncle and his heart sank. Instead of standing though, he sat there, lifeless, as if his entire being had escaped from him. Within a moment, his second father figure entered the room and with a sigh he looked to Hiccup and began to speak.

　　　

　　　"Hic, ya know I don't want to do this but, it's you fathers wishes.." And with that, the larger man whisked Hiccup and Toothless up and carried them out of the apartment. 

　　　The door was left wide open, gently moving back and forth with the draft that was exiting the room. Hiccup was carried to Gobber's car and stared out the back window with dead eyes. He didn't try to fight it anymore, his dad had ruled over everything he had done up till college, and now he's at it again. The forty-five minute drive, would be the longest of his life. He had nothing to do except think of the love he's getting dragged away from, which caused the tears to start rolling down his cheeks yet again. He was as hopeless as a fish that hopped onto land by accident. As lonely as a cat mewling to the moon on a cold fall evening. He knew he had time to run while Gobber was on his way there, but what was the point, they always found him... Always. 

　　　

　　　Soon though, Jack was making his way to Hiccup's apartment complex with a bouquet of Star Lily' in his hands, which were Hiccup's favorite. He ran up the few flights of stairs, and made it to the hallway of his boyfriends room. Blue eyes widened as he saw the door wide open and the flowers fell to the ground, scattering petals all around. In a moment, Jack ran to the room and looked around in a state of panic for that auburn haired boy. His heart sank. Saying he was worried was an understatement, he was mortified. Without hesitation, he pulled his phone from his pocket and tried calling Hiccup's phone only to get sent to voice-mail each and every time. Jack fell to his knees with a thud, that echoed throughout the desolate room, and leaned his body against the carpeted floor. His fingers digging into the gray material as he shook his head and tears began to fall from his aquamarine hues. Hiccup had had his phone confiscated by Gobber, orders from Stoick, so he wouldn't be able to contact Jack. Jack was scared, upset, and worried, overall a bad combination. The white-haired male slowly pulled himself up from his prior state and wiped the stray tears away. His number one priority was to find Hiccup. He had to find him at all costs. 

　　　

　　　Instantly Jack stood and began to survey the surrounding area. He noted that there was no fight, since nothing was disturbed, so it had to be someone that Hiccup knew. He assumed it may have been family, though, Hiccup wasn't strong but he's stubborn so if someone tried to take him he'd fight. With this thought, he let out a sigh of relief. Of course, he was still worried, but the little fact that he may have been taken home was at least more appealing. So, Jack's next stop would be Hiccup's hometown, Berk.

　　　

　　Jack was on a mission after he learned that Hiccup had been abducted. His one and only goal at the moment was to find that auburn-haired male and safely return him home. In a flash he exited the apartment complex and ran as fast as he could home and without hesitation, he hopped into his car and drove out of the driveway at a rather... Unsafe speed. His heart was racing. He had never felt this way about anyone before. The feeling that a part of him had been torn apart was excruciating. On the other end, Hiccup was feeling the same way, except his emotions were on his sleeves. As in, every so often he'd break into harsh sobs that drowned out the music Gobber had playing. It was some 'song' abut cool kids, if you could call repeating the same two lines over and over a song. At this point though, Hiccup wasn't focused on the music. Instead, his mind kept flashing back to those precious blue eyes, that snow-white hair, those perfect teeth. Jack had taken over his mind and at this moment, it was the worst thing that could possibly occur. 

　　

　　Jack was pushing eighty on the interstate, he didn't care what happened at this point. He could get arrested and he'd break out of jail over and over again just to give Hiccup the freedom he deserves. His mind was cluttered with thoughts of Hiccup and the GPS screaming the directions to Berk in his ear. He was swerving throughout different lanes as he drove so he could reach his other half. Soon after, Gobber pulled into the Haddock's residence. It was a large mansion type house, all white with a charcoal roof and window panes. The yard was lined with a large metal fence to keep out any intruders and the entire yard was a neatly kept garden. Roses, Lilies, Petunias, Morning Glory, and many other flowers gave the mansion a rainbow of color that offset the black-and-white. Usually, this garden would have been Hiccup's escape from the confines of the mansion, but now, those flowers felt like a prison. He sunk down in the seat as Gobber pulled to a halt and parked the car. Exiting the car, the larger man went to open the door for Hiccup and proceeded to unbuckle the lanky boy before pulling him out of the seat. Slow, deafening steps led the two to the front door as Hiccup swayed from side to side on Gobber's back as if he were an empty sack. The door swung open in an instant.

　　

　　It was Stoick. His expression was more fierce than usual. His forehead was wrinkled in apparent rage, body tense, eyebrows furrowed, the works. Yanking the lanky boy from Gobber's arms, he bid the other farewell as he slammed the door shut and carried Hiccup inside and plopped him onto the living rooms large, red sofa. Hiccup lied there and stared at his father with a lifeless gaze. His mind went blank. At that moment, his father began to yell. Something about how he wouldn't have a gay son take over as mayor, and how he was a disappointment. He's heard it all before, well not necessarily the gay child part, but he's heard enough about being a disappointment to last a life time. He was always compared to the other kids in the town. They were all strong, good, kids. The exact opposite of Hiccup, at least in Stoick's eyes. A sigh of annoyance emanated from his father and Hiccup granted him with his attention. Well, partially. 

　　

　　"Hiccup, listen. You know I love you, you're my only son and the only relative I have at this moment in time. But... I do not want people here to know that my son is... Funny. If they realize that their future leader is that way, well I don't know how they would act. We are a very traditional people, and that is not traditional in the least. Now, I will support you in whatever crazy schemes you have, except this. Hell, I'm paying for you to go to college in that city, that I now see, has only corrupted you. I mean, what about Astrid? She's cute, you and her would make a wonderful team."

　　

　　That's where Hiccup had enough. He stood up abruptly and glared directly into his fathers eyes. "Dad! You don't get it! No... You don't get me! You never have... You say you accept me and love me, but what kind of father rips his child away from the only thing he cares about besides his cat!? Dad, I don't have friends. I'm made fun of for actually enjoying school, and art, and everything else! And now.. Ahaha... Now, I'm getting this for the person I love! I apologize I didn't find me a nice traditional Nordic woman with the birthing hips that could birth an army if need be! You know why I like Jack? He cares about my feelings, he makes sure I feel like I'm the only thing that matters. He gives me anything I ask for even if it was a joke. He makes me laugh. He makes me forget about all the hell I've went through in the beloved town of yours. You know... It's actually the first time in my entire existence that I haven't felt like a nuisance! I know I'm not the son you wanted, and I'm truly sorry for that but this is what you have. Take it or leave it! If you choose to not accept me, then, I will never see you again. That is a promise!"

　　

　　Hiccup was panting after blurting all of that out. He had bottled up his feelings for so long, he exploded. After listening to that, Stoick was absolutely dumbfounded. It was the first time in his life he had ever seen Hiccup stand up for himself with such velocity. He couldn't help but to laugh, not at Hiccup, but because at that moment he felt proud. To him, men stood up for themselves no matter what the cost. Stoick moved his large hand to ruffle his small son's hair.

　　

　　"Okay Hiccup, I can see you're serious. I give you my blessings. I don't understand it, and I'm not used to it, but if you're this serious about something, then who am I to take you from that."

　　

　　Hiccup stared at his father with wide, startled eyes. He was honestly perplexed. Was his father... Proud? All he could even think to do was to throw his arms around his father in a tight embrace. Muttering a thank you every so often, he slowly tightened his arms around hid dad, who gladly reciprocated the hug. Just then, Jack sped up to the mansion since he remembered that's what Hiccup had told him, and came to an abrupt stop at the entrance. Parking the car, he didn't waste time to sprint into the home. He panted softly from the sheer exhilaration. 

　　

　　"H..Hiccup! I'm here to take you home!" Jack started to say more, but as he saw the father and son embrace, he grew a quizzical expression. 

　　

　　Hiccup grew a wide smile as he saw Jack and he pulled away from his robust father and went over to Jack. Freckled hands cupped both of Jack's pale cheeks as he spoke. 

　　

　　"It's okay Jack, it's all going to be okay."


	7. 7

It wasn't too long after Jack had arrived and rescued Hiccup, well partially. Hiccup did his own rescuing with the use of his own words but, Jack did drive he and Hiccup back home. Once they arrived, Jack and Hiccup began to pack all of the white-haired males necessities so that he could move in with Hiccup. They had thought about leasing an apartment together, but why spend the money if Hiccup already had one with more than enough room? So, they did just that. They packed up all of Jack's clothing, toiletries, blankets, books, and whatever other items Jack could think of and then they loaded all of the boxes into Jack's car and the two were on their way. After a short ten minute drive, they arrived at the auburn-haired male's apartment complex and Hiccup rushed into the complex and up the stairs to his room on the second floor. Quickly, he unlocked the door and scurried back down the stairs so he could help Jack carry the boxes up to the room. 

　　

　　So, after countless trips up and down stairs and boxes sprawled out all over the room, the two boys plopped themselves on the couch. They were both facing towards the middle of the couch with their legs propped on the armrests and their backs pressed against one another. Hiccup rested his head against Jack's mess of white hair and his eyes fell shut, encasing the emerald green hues behind the lids. Toothless had decided to plop himself onto Hiccup's comfortable lap and after pawing at the denim and circling around, he decided to take a happy nap on his owner. Tiredly, the freckled teen rose a hand and gently ran it over his pets charcoal fur. Jack on the other hand was getting fed up with sitting still, so, he stood up and moved to make sure Hiccup was resting against the couch and wouldn't fall back against the couch seats. The pale boy then made his way across the room to Hiccup's stack of DVDs and began to scan the multitude of different titles. After a moment, he carefully retrieved what he wanted. Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer, since Christmas was Jack and his fathers favorite holiday, he deemed this highly appropriate. He slid the disk into the DVD player and started up the TV and gladly went to plop his rear on the couch and smile at Hiccup with a wide, toothy grin. With that, Hiccup glanced at his boyfriend and then the TV only to see the movies title page flickering on the screen. That was when Hiccup's face dead-panned and a sigh escaped his lips.

　　

　　"Really Jack...? Isn't it a bit early to get in the Christmas spirit..? I mean it's not even September yet!" Hiccup's emerald hues locked with Jack's ocean blue ones, his features showing obvious confusion.

　　

　　"Early? Usually me and my dad start watching these in February to prepare! It's our favorite holiday!" Jack's pale features lit up as he spoke about the festive holiday and it was almost as if his eyes twinkled at the mere thought. 

　　

　　Hiccup's eyes traced over Jack's features and a heavy sigh fell through his lips. He couldn' t say no to Jack, especially when he just looked so... Happy. 

　　"Fine... We'll watch it, okay?" 

　　

　　With that, Hiccup moved to rest his head on Jack's lap and he turned his head to look at the TV. Jack grinned from ear-to-ear and reached to grasp the remote before pressing play. He leaned back against the couch and moved his cool hand to run throughout Hiccup's hair, as his eyes focused on the screen. This was his all-time favorite thing to do, other than spend time with Hiccup. Christmas movies always made Jack happy, perhaps because it was an activity his dad, sister, and himself would all do together, or, perhaps it was just the overall blissfulness that the movies brought within the people that watch them. Whatever the reason, watching it with his sun-kissed boyfriend was even better. Soon enough, he began to sing along with the songs flawlessly and Hiccup turned his gaze to watch Jack, since he had never heard his singing voice before. Like a lullaby, his singing lulled Hiccup to sleep. That accompanied with Jack running his hand throughout the auburn hair was just too much for him to handle. Peacefully, Hiccup sighed and rolled over, much to Toothless'discontent, and wrapped his small-framed arms around Jack's mid-section. His rosy cheeks nuzzled into Jack's stomach with a happy smile and soon he was fully asleep. Jack on the other hand was wide awake and he only shifted his gaze to Hiccup and gently continued to run his hand through the auburn locks with a loving smile tracing his lips. 

　　

Just seeing his sleeping face was enough for Jack, so he stayed as silent as possible, except for his occasional singing, and focused on the movie. Soon though, the movie ended and Jack let out a content sigh. Slowly, he reached over and grabbed the remote and switched the TV and DVD player off. He sat the remote onto the oak coffee table and then leaned down to place a soft kiss upon Hiccup's temple. He always loved to see Hiccup looking so happy, so this actually made his day. Carefully the pale boy whisked Hiccup into his arms and carried his cute lover to the bedroom and sat the freckled boy onto the bed and covered him up before he himself crawled into the bed beside of Hiccup. Jack wrapped his arms around the auburn-haired male and nuzzled under the blanket. Pulling him close, he closed his eyes and drifted off onto a nice slumber, cuddled up with his boyfriend for the first time in their home together was the perfect end to a perfect day.


	8. 8

Fast forwarding a year, Hiccup and Jack couldn't be happier together. The two spent almost every waking minute together, and never got sick of each other. But, Jack was ready to take it to the next level. He loved Hiccup more than words could describe, and he wanted to spend his life with the man he loved. He had spent months saving up money for a romantic date, and a ring and finally, he had just enough.

　　

　　So, the white-haired male left their shared apartment and went to the nearest jewelry store. His eyes were drawn to an engagement ring shaped like a snowflake. It was all diamonds and was absolutely gorgeous. So, he bought the ring with a small smile tracing his lips before slipping the little black box into his pocket and ran back to their apartment. When he returned, Hiccup was in the kitchen making them both breakfast. Jack went and stood at the counter, gazing at his boyfriend. He always loved to trace his features, all the freckles and how much he has changed since they first met. He honestly couldn't believe that Hiccup loved him; How someone so perfect, so sweet, could love him back. He sighed happily before walking over to Hiccup, placing a soft kiss to his temple before leaning against the counter beside him.

　　

　　"So, Hiccup. Dress nice tonight, because I'm taking you on a date~." He spoke with a small smile on his lips, his eyes staying on his lovers face.

　　

　　"Uh... Well, okay. Where are we going?" He had glanced at Jack, returning the small smile as he carefully flipped the bacon that was sizzling in the pan.

　　

　　" Mm, it's a surprise. I want to spoil you. So, be as adorable as ever, which you're always adorable, so you're halfway there, and we'll leave around six." He hummed once he finished speaking and moved to gather two plates and utensils before going to set the table.

　　

　　

　　Later that night, Jack had put on his best suit and fixed his hair to lie flat. Hiccup had done the same and Jack grabbed his hand, intertwining their fingers before leading the auburn-haired male down to their car. Jack opened the door for Hiccup and Hiccup slid in, buckling up before kissing Jack's hand ever so slightly. Jack had a permanent smile on his face as he walked to get into the drivers side, sliding in and buckling up, he started the car and drove to the nicest restaurant in town. Currently, his mind was going a mile a minute and he just kept thinking about tonight. He kept his focus on the road and after a few minutes, he pulled into a parking spot and shut the car off. Stepping out of the car, he went and opened the door for Hiccup and the other slid out, shutting the door afterwards and kissed Jack's cheek. Jack grabbed Hiccup's hand again and led him into the restaurant and after checking in, the waitress led them to a table for two that was lit up with two candles and had beautiful white roses as the center piece.

　　

　　Hiccup couldn't believe the restaurant they were in. His eyes were wide as he glanced around but once spotting the table he just blinked. He was actually confused as to why Jack chose such a fancy restaurant, but he paid it no mind and sat down. He scanned the menu and ordered a water as his drink, and Jack did the same. Hiccup glanced around again, taking in the regal atmosphere and a soft sigh left his lips before he turned his attention to Jack.

　　

　　"You know... You didn't have to go to this much trouble to 'spoil' me...I honestly would have been fine at a burger joint." 

　　

　　"Well, I wanted to give you the best because you don't deserve anything less." Jack responded, locking his gaze with Hiccup's. His mind was already debating on when the perfect time was to pop the question, but he couldn't pick. He just wanted to ask Hiccup so badly that he didn't care when it was. 

　　

　　Hiccup nodded a bit before scanning the menu again to see what he wanted and Jack looked through it as well. They both ordered the food once the waiter returned and Jack excused himself to use the restroom. Quickly, he went in the restroom and looked in the mirror. He tried to calm himself down, to no avail. He was too excited. With a goofy grin on his face, he left the restroom and went behind Hiccup's chair. Kneeling down on one knee he slipped the box out of his pocket and opened it up, letting out a silent sigh.

　　

　　"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, the past year and a half we have been together have been the best of my life. From the first day you walked into the coffee shop, to the beach, to me having to go steal you back from your dad.. It has been amazing. I never thought that I could love someone so much, until I met you. I love seeing your awkward smile every morning and hearing your voice before I go to bed. I don't think I'd be the man I am today if I never met you, and I don't ever want to spend another second without you by my side for the rest of our lives. I know this might be too soon, but I just can't wait anymore. I have saved up all the money I could for this moment and I just wanna know, will you marry me?" Jack spoke with an air of confidence in his voice, though his pink cheeks showed how nervous and embarrassed he really was.

　　

　　Hiccup had turned around at the beginning and his eyes widened as he listened to Jack speak, his eyes glancing at the ring and back to Jack. But, by the end stray tears had began to roll down his cheeks and he could only nod. With a sigh of relief, Jack stood up and slid the ring onto Hiccup's left ring finger. "Jack... I... I can't believe this is really happening." Hiccup pulled Jack down, cupping his cheeks as he kissed him softly with his eyes closed, slowly pulling away. He then stood up and hugged around Jack's chest, holding on as tight as he possibly could.

　　

　　"I.. I'm really happy.. To be honest, I've wanted you to ask for awhile, or else I was going to... I don't think I could ever live without you. I need my snowflake in my life, you know..?" Hiccup talked quietly before pecking Jack's cheek, keeping the hold around his chest. His emerald eyes gazed into Jack's sapphire eyes and he couldn't help but to smile that dorky smile that Jack loved so much. Just this, and he knew that they would be happy for the rest of their lives. In sickness and in health, with wealth or without. Hiccup knew he had found his true soulmate and he was never going to let that go.


	9. 9

It had been six months since Jack popped the question and Hiccup had spent whatever free-time he had to plan the wedding. He asked Jack for help every so often, but he really wanted the wedding to incorporate both of them, in whatever way possible. But, today was the day. Hiccup's father had come around and had grown to love Jack, so he paid for everything. The wedding, the reception, even the honeymoon. Hiccup planned the perfect wedding, it was small, because he and Jack only wanted close friends and family, but it was beautiful nonetheless. Hiccup had chosen green roses, which symbolize optimism and hope along with ice blue clematis which symbolize mental beauty. The flowers were on the arch that had been placed on the altar, they were also lining the ends of each pew. He had also chosen a three tier wedding cake with blue and green flowers spiraling around the cake. Needless to say, the wedding had a blue and green theme to symbolize both boys. The reception, however, was winter themed for Jack. At the moment, people were arriving and taking their seats. The first to arrive was Hiccup and Jack, who separated from each other to get themselves ready. Stoick was busying himself helping Hiccup, and North was doing the same with Jack. Both fathers were the epitome of proud at the moment. 

　　

　　Next, Gobber, Astrid, and the few others had arrived along with Jack's friends: Tiana, Sandy and Mundy. They all sat down and began to chatter excitedly. Much to Hiccup's disdain, he had invited his cousin Snoutlot, he really didn't care for him much, but he was family. Snoutlot had always messed with Hiccup, literally his entire life. With everyone there, Hiccup was finished getting dressed. He was wearing a tux with a forest green tie, his hair was the way it usually was because there is no way it would stay in place. Jack however, was wearing a tux as well, except he was wearing an ice blue tie that matched his eyes. Both boys were incredibly nervous, not because they worried someone would end up backing out, but because this was the beginning of the rest of their lives. Today they would be joined together in holy matrimony. 

　　

　　It was time. Jack made his way to the altar and he had chosen his father to be his best man. Jack looked over only to see Toothless napping with a bright green ribbon tied around his neck. He blinked before letting a small laugh escape his lips. Hiccup would have brought Toothless to the wedding, he assumed that he was Hiccup's best man. Then, the music started. Hiccup was mentally freaking out. His dad gave him a gentle pat on the back before leading him to the aisle. Hiccup's cheeks had became a light pink as he looked around at everyone, then his gaze fell on Jack. He really couldn't believe how incredibly handsome Jack looked, he actually thought he looked more attractive than usual, if that was even possible. Jack had turned to look at Hiccup and as soon as he saw the other, his eyes began to tear up. He thought Hiccup looked beautiful, handsome, among other things. 

　　

　　Stoick had slowly walked Hiccup down the aisle and stopped at the altar, the large man then stood beside of Hiccup after he picked up Toothless, who was sitting up in Stoick's arms, his eyes darting around the room before landing on his master. Hiccup stared up at Jack with a soft blush before his hands wiped away the stray tears that threatened to fall from Jack's piercing blue eyes. 

　　

　　"You look stunning..." Jack spoke softly as his gaze never strayed away from Hiccup, at this moment, he felt like he was the luckiest man on the planet.

　　

　　"Oh, hush." Hiccup moved back as the preacher began, his gaze shifting from Jack to look at the other man as he spoke.

　　

　　Soon, it was time for vows, and they had each written their own, so Jack opted to go first.

　　

　　"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, when I first met you, I had no idea we'd get to this point. I remember how you had Toothless in that little basket as if you thought you wouldn't get caught. I remember what I first thought when I saw your smile, something along the lines of 'Wow, how can someone be this cute?'. Then when we started working together, it was honestly the happiest I had ever been. The way you made a mess the first time and got frappe everywhere, you were so embarrassed... Then when we went to the beach, and I had finally confessed... I was honestly so scared once I did. I was afraid you would leave me, but once you said you felt the same, I honestly thought I was going to die from being so happy. We moved in together shortly after and... My god, I swear it was a dream come true. I was able to see the love of my life every second of everyday and I never had to leave your side, except to go to classes. Ever since we met though, I knew... I just knew you'd be the person I would want to spend the rest of my life with. Now, that time has come and I promise, I promise with all my heart to make you happy. I will wipe away your tears, I'll fight away your anger and I'll make you laugh till your sides hurt. In the end, I promise to love you, with all my heart." While speaking, Jack had never let his gaze stray away from Hiccup, whose eyes were already tearing up as he listened to every word, now it was his turn.

　　

　　"Jackson Overland Frost. You know... When I met you I was already really weird... Because I swear, I couldn't stop staring at you. Your smile made my heart skip a beat. I remember the first 'date' we had after the first day at work... And that gorgeous waitress... I remember how sick I felt... She kept flirting with you... And I kept thinking that you two would have been perfect together, until the moment she was trying to get your attention and you just focused on me.. As mean as it sounds, I was really happy you ignored her... I just remember feeling.... Good about myself for the first time in forever right at that moment. Then when I went home for the Summer... I swear... Being away from you was torture, not that I disliked being with my dad and everyone... But, I knew I was away from the man I had fallen hopelessly in love with. Then... You proposed... I... I really couldn't believe what I was hearing when you asked... You don't even understand how close I was to going up to you and saying, 'Jack, I swear if you don't propose to me soon I'm going to kick you ass'. Excuse my french, but then you asked. Now, I get to spend my life with you. I know we will have fights... I now sometimes we will probably hate each other, but no matter what, I'm never leaving you. You're stuck with this dork, and you'll just have to live with that." Hiccup had laughed a bit near the end before looking back to the preacher.

　　

　　"Jack, do you take Hiccup to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

　　

　　"I do." Jack stated with no hesitation.

　　

　　"Hiccup, do you take Jack as your lawfully wedded husband?"

　　

　　"I do." 

　　

　　"With that, I pronounce you husband, and husband. You may now kiss the groom."

　　

　　Jack grew a loving expression as he leaned down, cupping Hiccup's cheeks before allowing his eyes to close, kissing the smaller male softly before pulling away. Then, everyone erupted with cheers and clapping. Hiccup looked at Jack before grabbing onto the white-haired males hand. The two of them then walked outside to get pictures taken, then Hiccup threw the bouquet of flowers who was caught by Ruffnut, at the same time, Fishlegs and Snoutlot winked at her which caused the blonde to grimace. 

　　

　　Later on, at the reception, it was time to cut the cake and Hiccup and Jack held the blade before slicing into the cake, cutting out two pieces for them both. With a wide grin, Hiccup took his cake and promptly pushed it into Jack's face before he started to laugh, it was short-lived though, because Jack did the same, smearing the confection all over the auburn-haired males freckled face. Taking one look at one another, they both started to laugh.

　　

　　"I love you so much, Hiccup" 

　　

　　"I love you too, Jack." Then, Hiccup and Jack leaned in and pecked each others cake covered lips before letting everyone else have cake. They were just happily they were finally married, next stop, honeymoon.


	10. 10

　A/N: NSFW Warning

 

       Hiccup and Jack had chosen a cabin on a lake for their honeymoon. It seemed as if it would be the perfect place. Nature all over, privacy, and plenty of things to occupy their time. It was astounding. The boys arrived and didn't hesitate to unload their luggage so they had the rest of the day to do whatever they pleased. As soon as Hiccup set his eyes on the place, his eyes seemed to gleam as if it wasn't real. The auburn-haired male quickly took his luggage to he and Jack's bedroom before he thought about wandering off to explore, but he figured that wouldn't be a very nice thing to do on his honeymoon. Instead, Hiccup plopped down onto their bed and allowed his eyes to scan the room.

　　

　　The room had the usual cabin type aesthetic. Wooden bedframe, pictures of woodland creatures and forests hanging on the wall, and a few plants here and there. It was a rather pretty room, but Hiccup loved everything to do with nature. Honestly, the honeymoon location was left up to Hiccup, seeing as how Jack just wanted to spend time with his cute, new husband. Jack sighed as he entered the room and sat his luggage down before sitting down beside of Hiccup. He couldn't help the smile that forced itself onto his lips as his gaze landed on the other. He thought Hiccup was breathtaking whenever he was deep in thought. Then again, he always thought Hiccup was utterly perfect in every way.

　　

　　Jack grew a faint smirk as he wrapped a single arm around his new husbands waist and pulled the man close. The white-haired male then leaned towards Hiccup's exposes neck and began to trail soft kisses and love bites over the flesh. This sudden action caused the smaller to jump before his cheeks began to flare up with a blush dusting his cheeks. Hiccup then relaxed as he turned himself to face Jack. They hadn't done it since the time at the beach, and honestly, they both wanted it. Badly. You can't expect two college aged boys to not want sex, but they wanted to wait till the wedding, excluding the first time. Mainly, the first time was to check if they were sexually compatible, and god were they.

　　

　　Jack had placed his hands on Hiccup's rear as he began to suck gently on the supple flesh. His hands slowly beginning to rub and squeeze his lovers rear causing Hiccup to emit a soft, pleasured moan. Music to Jack's ear and it just urged him to continue. The larger of the two slowly moved so that Hiccup was lying against the bed and Jack moved to place both legs over the auburns legs and sat himself on the smaller males groin before he began to suck harder. His hands began to glide to the front where they slid under Hiccup's shirt, making their way to his nipples. Rubbing them gently, Jack had forced another moan to roll out of Hiccup's beautiful lips. The auburn male shuddered at the touch and the pleasure running through his body. 

　　

　　"Nn... J-Jack.... I want your clothes off... A-And mine.." Hiccup managed to mutter throughout the soft moans.

　　

　　Jack only nodded as pulled away once a satisfactory mark was created and he did't hesitate to rip off his lovers shirt, exposing his tanned, freckled skin. Jack shuddered at the sight and moved off Hiccup in order to remove his pants and shoes, throwing the clothing on the floor once it had been removed. The larger male then removed his own clothing and threw them to join Hiccup's. Without hesitation, he moved a hand to graze over the bulge that was already forming within Hiccup's boxers, causing the male to twitch. 

　　

　　With a chuckle, he used the same hand to gently massage the clothed member, eliciting even more, adorable moans from his small lover. He loved nothing more than to watch as the pleasure the boy was feeling rose, and boy, was it hot. Jack could tell he was also becoming hard and he released Hiccup for a moment in order to retrieve the lube from a bag. Once obtained, Jack returned and promptly threw off Hiccup's boxers. The white-haired male squirted lubrication onto three fingers and carefully placed his index finger at Hiccup's entrance. He rubbed softly before pushing the digit inside which caused Hiccup to squirm a but before relaxing around the finger. Hiccup had allowed his eyes to shut and his lashes were resting against his reddened cheek. Jack grinned as he began to thrust the digit before adding in a second. Hiccup faltered slightly but soon he let out a pleasured groan at the feeling inside him.

　　

　　With that, Jack thrusted the two fingers in before he began to scissor them to try and stretch his cute husband faster, with no pain. Next, came the third finger. Jack slid the finger inside as well and felt his fingers become tightened around as Hiccup tensed. It had been quite awhile since they had done it, and well, the third finger hurts like a bitch. After a moment, he relaxed and gave his husband a nod which pushed Jack to thrust the fingers in at a rather fast pace, if he wanted, he could have pleasured Hiccup with just his fingers, but that wasn't enough.

　　

　　Jack slowly retracted his fingers and slicked his length with lube. He then moved himself to have Hiccup wrap his small legs around Jack's waist. Once that was done, Jack positioned himself and thrusted inside the other male. The action caused both men to emit a pleasured moan. Jack felt very good as warmth surrounded his length and he pushed in as far as he could. Jack leaned down to connect he and Hiccup's lips before beginning to thrust inside his husband. Then, he sped up as he nipped at Hiccup's lip, asking for entrance which was eagerly given. Jack slipped his tongue inside of Hiccup's mouth and explored what he could as his thrusting just escalated in speed. Hiccup threw his arms around Jack and rubbed his tongue with the larger males. The auburn male was a moaning mess into the heated kiss until he had to pull apart as soon as Jack had hit his sweet spot.

　　

　　The white-haired male smirked as he rammed into that spot as hard and fast as he could causing Hiccup to drag his nails across his lovers pale back. The room was filling with boisterous moaning and hushed breaths as the two continued until they both had reached climax. As they finished, Jack removed himself from Hiccup and wrapped him arms snug around the smallers chest, holding him close and tight. 

　　

　　"I love you, Hiccup.." Jack peppered kisses over Hiccup's freckled cheeks as he whispered against his flesh.

　　

　　"Mm... I-I love you too Jack..." Hiccup opened his eyes slightly to gaze upon his lovers face before he wrapped his arms tighter. He knew then, that he had made the right choice.


	11. 11

A/N: NSFW WARNING.

　　It was nearing the end of their honeymoon and Hiccup and Jack had shared many intimate moments, which, was greatly appreciated. Today, however was no different. It was their last day, and all they wanted to do was lounge around the cabin and do nothing, other than the occasional sex. At the moment, Hiccup was currently lying on the bed with his arms and legs spread out and his gaze was fixated on the ceiling. A gentle sigh passed his lips as he waited for Jack to return. Jack had left the cabin in order to find them both a a memento of the area, that way they had something more than pictures. Hiccup rolled over onto his side and curled into a ball before letting his eyes fall shut. He figured it'd be awhile till Jack returned, so why not take a little catnap. 

　　

　　A few hours later, Hiccup awoke with a start and scanned the room. He didn't know if Jack had made it back yet, but that thought soon vanished as he saw the white-haired male enter the bedroom with his signature grin.

　　

　　"Sleeping beauty, you have risen! I found the perfect memento, by the way." Jack plopped himself onto the bed beside of Hiccup before placing a medium size rock that just so happened to be shaped like a heart, onto Hiccup's lap. "Kinda cliche, but I think it suits us. I mean, after all, we met in a coffee shop." Jack laughed softly before leaning over to place a loving kiss on Hiccup's cheek.

　　

　　Hiccup kept his gaze on the rock before placing it on the nightstand. The auburn-haired male then leaned over to Jack where he began to place soft kisses over the white-haired males neck, which caused Jack to shudder. "I love it." Hiccup murmured against Jack's skin before he began to nip and suck on the males sweet spot. 

　　

　　Jack rose a brow before tilting his head for Hiccup, but his arms laced themselves around Hiccup's waist and he pulled the shorter male onto his lap. "Frisky, huh?" Jack smirked as he trailed his hands and rested them on Hiccup's rear where he soon began to rub, and squeeze, which elicited a sensual moan from Hiccup. The auburn-haired male only sucked harder on the flesh until there was a defined mark and he moved his hands to begin rubbing over his lovers chest. Slowly, they trailed lower until they grazed Jack's crotch, causing the male to moan out. Hiccup only grinned as he scooted himself back and used a single hand to rub Jack's crotch until he felt his lover become hard. With that, the auburn-haired male began to remove Jack's pants and boxers, sliding them off fully as soon as Jack straightened his legs. Hiccup hummed softly as he looked Jack over before removing his lovers shirt as well, and, Hiccup was indeed very frisky. 

　　

　　Hiccup removed his own clothing and sat in front of Jack in thought before he reached over and grabbed the lube from the nightstand. With that in hand, the auburn-haired male squeezed a bit onto his hand before he slicked up Jack's length. Hiccup scooted forward before positioning himself on top of Jack's length before he slowly pushed down on it. A pleasured gasp escaped past his lips as he flung his arms around Jack's neck. Hiccup slowly rose up only to fall back down, pushing the member into himself as deep as it could go. Jack was rather perplexed, seeing as how they've never done this position before, but who was he to argue when Hiccup's adorable, blushing face was directly in front of him. Hiccup began to move consistently and his moans only grew as the pleasure began to surge throughout him and hearing Jack utter pleasured moans as well only urged him to continue. His body rose and fell faster against the length and Hiccup slowly angled it differently so it would hit his spot each time. As soon as he slid down and the member hit his spot, his body quaked and he buried his face into his lovers neck as he only slid down onto the length at a faster and harder pace. 

　　

　　Hiccup gripped at Jack's back as he slid himself up and down the length and he couldn't help but to dig his nails into Jack's back. Something about this position made it feel so much... Better. His nails began to slide down Jack's pale back as he began to slide up and down faster, the silent room being filled with hushed pants and loud moans being emitted from both boys. It was almost too much for Hiccup as he rode Jack harder, hitting his spot each and every time which was like ecstasy. Soon though, he was nearing his release and he only held Jack closer as he continued. After another moment, he couldn't take it and he released, his body shaking and he tightened around Jack's length. 

　　

　　Jack groaned at the newfound tightness and he thrusted up into Hiccup a few more times before releasing as well. He rode out the rest of his orgasm before he moved his hands to lift Hiccup off of his member only to set his lover gently on his lap. Jack wrapped his arms tightly around the auburn-haired male as their panting filled the air. 

　　

　　"Fuck, Hic.... I love you." Jack spoke softly as he peppered kisses along the others head, his hands gently rubbing over his husbands freckled back.

　　

　　"I-I love you too." Hiccup nodded a bit as he scooted closer to Jack. To him, this was the perfect way to spend the last day of their honeymoon until it's back to reality, and back to work.


End file.
